


Ephemeral

by Jeshide



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Light BDSM, Making Love, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Riding, Spooning, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshide/pseuds/Jeshide
Summary: Fandom: InuyashaTitle: EphemeralPairing: Sesshoumaru/Rin (Sesshoumaru inner POV)Rating: ExplicitSpoilers: NoneSummary: Sesshoumaru considers the lifespan of his human mateDisclaimer: I didn't create nor do I own Inuyasha





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> *Not beta'd  
> **Comments = LOVE
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

Ephemeral

Time does not hold the same power over this one as it does her kind and it never will.

She looks up at this one and in her eyes, the temporal world is reflected back.

So beautiful, so precious and yet so very delicate.

So very… momentary.

Such short lives they live, fleeting moments lined up one by one that make up the whole of their existence; until like fading embers, the blackness of time takes them from this world. Their bones turn to dust and nothing survives of them.

She reaches out for this one and gasps when our lips meet. Her skin is so very soft under this one’s fingers and warm kisses move down her jawline. The beast inside howls in satisfaction when she throws her head back to expose her neck in submission. Tongue and teeth travel the plains of her exposed skin, delicately nipping at her pulse point and pulling the most delicious sounds out from deep within her. Her body shudders as claws glide down the smoothness of her ribcage to her abdomen. A large, warm hand presses into the low of her belly, the palm grinding firm circles just above the patch of dark curls at her apex.

To this one, it was merely moments ago that her little brown eyes first fell upon the great Daiyoukai. Her eyes had the power to captivate then and this one was unable to resist the curiosity of her from that fated meeting. She was an acceptable distraction in her youth and her benevolent company illuminated an otherwise cold life then. But as she blossomed into adulthood before this one’s eyes, that curiosity gave way to ambivalence and then to desire.

How had a human woman managed to ensnare the Lord of the West?

She carefully moves her thighs apart to allow this one to settle between them. Her scent is intoxicating and the beast inside fights for control to slake its lust and lay claim on the human woman once again. Her chest rises and falls as her hands slide over this one’s shoulders. Open mouthed kisses trail down the tops of her breasts and linger to appreciate the supple flesh there; one and then the other. She does not shy away from the intimate touches like she once did. The bond is too powerful now and urges her to reveal and yield all without shame.

She calls it love but there is no such concept among youkai. What this one feels is more akin to infatuation; an intense need to claim, to keep, to worship. She will never belong to another and there is no escaping that simple truth. The bond that stokes her feelings of love is the same bond that demands that this one fiercely protect what belongs to the beast inside. She will never belong to another and all those who would try to take her would die by this one’s hands.

“Come back to me…” She whispers as she cups the face of her mate; the beast is close to the surface when red eyes meet her dark ones. Her thumbs gently stroke jagged magenta stripes and red slowly melts back into gold as jagged stripes smooth over pale skin again. With half-lidded eyes, a brilliant smile breaks across her face and her cheeks warm. She is exquisite and this one cannot resist leaning back over her to claim her lips once again. The kiss is all consuming and passionate. It leaves her breathless when this one pulls back to kneel between her open legs. Her hands grasp strong forearms as her milky thighs are lifted over broad shoulders.

Gold eyes peer down at the woman below to take in all of her unfettered beauty. She will never belong to another, the beast growls inside possessively and sharp eyes focus on the claimed territory between her legs. She was open and glistening for her mate. The delicate folds of flesh quivering with anticipation when this one bends down to taste her. She arches her back and moans when a smooth tongue touches her most sacred place. Both of her hands move to tangle in silver hair as she begins to rock into the pleasure her mate willingly gives. 

Settling down further into the bedding, this one’s tongue dives deeper into her heat and cradles her hips with strong hands. Claws carefully bite down into the soft flesh of her backside and raise her slightly to gain better access to her depths. She begins to tremble and undulates between tightening and relaxing her thighs around her mate’s shoulders. She starts to call out in breathy gasps, her voice becoming more and more desperate. This one pulls back slightly to pay homage to the nub of flesh that stood proudly at the top of her folds. A tongue lapped out at in heavy flat strokes before lips curled around it and began to suckle.

Her body tries to fold in on itself then and she cries out suddenly as her hips jerk in staccato thrusts against her mate’s mouth. Her eyes pinch shut and her head thrashes to the side as she rides her climax to its fullest. This one stays with her movements to suckle in earnest, knowing that very soon she would not be able to tolerate the stimulation any longer, but eager to give her all that her body desires in that moment. When her nails rake against the scalp between her thighs and a choking sound escape her lips, this one knows to pull away from her bundle of nerves. 

There is nothing sweeter than the feel, smell and taste of this human woman. The beast reels with pride at her lust and revels in the knowledge that she finds it with only her mate. She will never belong to another, the beast inside roars over and over again. 

She collapses with languid satisfaction. Her hands smooth down thick silver hair and her thighs fall open again; twitching slightly as lesser waves of pleasure continue to rock from her core. A thin sheen of sweat covers her body and heat rises off her face as she pants. This one lingers to take one last inhale of her intensified scent before moving back up over her soft body. She pulls her mate’s face into another passionate kiss and strong hands travel up her back to pull her body closer. 

When she breaks away from the kiss, she leans her forehead against this one’s crescent moon and whispers, “I love you… I love you so much…”

“I will keep you...” This one responds, “…safe and protected… now and forever.”

She opens her eyes to meet a golden gaze that reaches into her soul and tears fall down her flushed face. The bond hums between them and the beast inside claws towards the surface to reseal the claim it has over the woman.

“Rin…” A dark and deep voice growls as this one’s eyes bleed red again.

“Yes…” She answers with a shaky breath, “…please claim me, I am yours…” She could feel his desire pressed up against her and she did not shy away from the bloodlust in her mate’s eyes. She knew when she gave herself to the Daiyoukai that she would not only submit to the warrior Lord’s lovemaking but also to the mating of the beast that he ruled over; she knew that they were one and the same.

A vibrating purr surrounds them and this one has only a moment to warn the beast inside to be gentle with his most prized possession before the power between the two shifts. 

The beast rises up onto his knees and places a firm hand over her neck. He pulls his lip back to bare his fangs and turns her head to the side so that he can gaze upon the mating mark he left on her when he first took her. In that moment, she knew better than to resist the Daiyoukai and her hands fell to the bedding at her sides with her palms up and empty. She spread her legs wider and allowed her head to be turned to the side; not making direct eye contact with the face that hovered over her. Complete submission. This is what the beast demands of her. 

“Good girl…” The beast growls low in the back of his throat and she trembles slightly when his hand tightened around her throat momentarily. The other hand cups her breast possessively and rolls a dark nipple between his claws, “...who do you belong to?”

“To you...I belong to you… now and forever.” She gasps back and her eyes flutter. The beast’s lips curl into a feral smile and he pulls his hands away from her body. She will never belong to another.

“Present yourself to your Alpha.” He purrs and she slowly arranges herself to turn away from him. She pulls herself up onto her hands and knees before the Daiyoukai and leans down to press her top half into the bedding. She grasps the sheet below her and turns her face to the side as she carefully spreads her knees wider to offer herself to the beast. An approving growl rumbles behind her and she feels a powerful hand come down on the low of her back, urging her to dip her spine and raise her hips higher. The beast moves to grasp her backside with both hands, massaging the flesh there and dipping his thumbs down to spread her wet folds apart. In this position she feels completely exposed in the most primal way and she shivers when his thumbs pull her open.

“Good girl Rin…” The Daiyoukai rumbles and her heart soars despite the heat she feels in her face. The mating bond urges her to please the beast and his words of approval melt every fiber of her being. She moans softly and feels her core begin to quiver again. She feels the beast move behind her and soon his hot length was rubbing up the inside of her thigh. Her hands twist in the sheets and she bites her lower lip as she feels his essence slide down her leg. She flexes her hips in the smallest of ways and the Daiyoukai growls approvingly as he rubs himself up and down her open folds to gather her slickness. 

As he enters her, she lets out a soft sound and a whimper. Her toes curl as he sinks into her depths with slow determination. She feels the searing sensation of being penetrated with his girth and length inch by inch and she pants heavily into the bedding below her. The beast groans and clamps his hands down around her hips and backside harder as her delicious heat swallows him. Nearly seated inside her fully, he pulls back slightly before snapping his hips forward roughly to complete their union. 

The woman cries out beneath him and he snarls as he throws his head back. His claws began to dig into her skin and she shivers when she feels them sink into her supple flesh there. The beast rolls his hips into hers without pulling back and shifts a knee under her thigh to spread her wider as he begins to grind against her. She moans and pushes back into him, shaking with the sensation of complete fullness as he begins a rhythm of rocking in and out of her; slowly at first before he begins to pick up momentum. 

Soon the Daiyoukai is thrusting against his mate with a fever as his hands roam over her smooth back. All the desperate sounds spilling out of the woman beneath him made his blood boil. As she snakes a hand between her legs to touch herself the beast roars with lust and he roughly pulls her arm out from under her to twist it behind her back. She cries out in surprise and with his other hand buried in the back of her dark hair, he lifts her up against his chest. 

“What… do you think… you are doing… woman?” He growls and grunts into her hair forebodingly before he drags his tongue over the shell of her ear and bites down mercilessly. A sharp scream escapes her lips and she screws her eyes shut against the hot pain of his fangs. Now seated across his lap, her weight was pulling her down into his thrusts and she could feel his length pressing against the mouth of her womb. The sensation was both frightening and riveting and ripples of pleasure ran down her spine to her core. She began to flutter around him and she could feel herself begin to climb towards another climax. 

“P—please!” She began to beg and the Daiyoukai knew what she was pleading for. He smiles against her raw flesh and pulls away to bury his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, over her mating mark. Blood flowed down from her ear and matted into her hair; he was licking her blood from his lips and began to lap at the mating bond. He releases the arm he held behind her back and drags his hot palm across her belly before dipping down between her wet thighs to where they were connected. She began to scream again but in ecstasy this time as he pinched and rolled her swollen nub between his fingers. 

She began to jerk suddenly in his lap and she could feel the tight coil of heat in the pit of her belly burst through her core and radiate wave after wave of orgasmic bliss over her body. Her mouth opens in a silent cry and the beast smiles before he sinks his teeth into her mating bond, triggering another violent cycle of spasms as she was driven to a third climax immediately following the second. She was heaving to draw breath into her desperate lungs and her hands were clawing at the strong forearm around her middle. He was rejoicing in the wet heat around his swollen length that was quivering and trembling around him as he began to push harder on her overstimulated bundle of nerves between her legs. He pulls his jaw tighter around her shoulder and fangs sick deep into the muscles there to draw out more of her blood. When he feels her score the skin of his wrist with her blunt finger nails, he thrust up into her core three more times before spilling his seed deep inside her with a feral cry into her shoulder. 

She began to weep in bliss and agony when he erupted within her and as he continued to pump in and out of her, she could feel the evidence of their union gushing out from between them. She was close to hyperventilating in that moment, completely over stimulated and exhausted from their rough mating ritual. Her head was spinning and she fell limp against the Daiyoukai that crushed her body into his.

When the beast was finally satisfied, red eyes melted back into gold and their rocking came to an end. 

As if coming back from a dream state where all was remembered, this one releases her shoulder and turns her face to grace her lips with a passionate kiss. She moans into the kiss and lifts her shaky hands to rub over her lower belly. The kiss begins to slow and the hand in her hair slides down her other shoulder. This one pulls both palms up to gently caress her breasts and kiss down her chin and neck. She dips her head back to expose her flesh once again and although the beast inside is sated, it purrs in delight at her willingness to submit again. 

“Are you alright?” This one whispers into her bloody ear and begins to lick the fresh wounds to heal them. She shivers as the tingling of youki pricks at her skin to knit back the broken flesh and soon she was sighing in relief. 

“Yes…” She replies quietly and her head began to swim again as a warm tongue moves to lap at the angry mating mark; their bond made anew with fangs and blood, then healed with lips and youki. She shifts her hips and moans softly when she feels how they are still deeply connected. This one takes in the heady scent of their coupling and sharp gold eyes close when she moves. 

“Sesshoumaru…” She whispers and this one gently pulls her down to lay on her side, never breaking the connection between her legs. Cradling the side of her head under a strong arm, a warm palm runs over her hip and across the outside of her smooth thigh to move it forward and allow a large leg to press up behind it. Her hand comes down to intertwine with the clawed fingers on her thigh and she sighs when the hips behind her begin to gently move into hers. She feels the swell of the Lord’s desire grow within her and she gives into the simple pleasure of the lovemaking. 

“My little one… you were made for me, I am sure of it.” This one mumbles into her healed ear and moans quietly when she flexes around the length inside her. The arm under her head folds up to turn her face into another kiss and she squeezes the fingers tangled with her own. 

Yes, this fragile creature was made for the great Daiyoukai, even though her life was only a fleeting moment when compared to the unceasing march of time. Just as it was only a moment ago for the Lord of the West when she emerged in the forest, so too will it be only a moment before her life is over and she returns to dust. 

“Look at me Rin.” This one urges against the kiss and her beautiful brown eyes meet golden ones. She smiles brightly as strong arms hold her closer and she leans over her shoulder further to press her forehead into this one’s crescent moon. The Lord’s lovemaking is a slow process meant to hold time still so that every inch of her body and soul can be discovered. She begins to tremble as the hips behind her grind deeper and the hot length inside her presses against something that sparks a new flame within her core. 

She turns her head back to rest fully on the arm the supports her and closes her eyes as she resigns herself to simply feel this moment with her mate. She pulls the hand on her thigh up with her own to the center of her chest between her breasts and begins to move back with each thrust. A slow earnest builds within her and she urges her mate to quicken the pace of their bodies. This one obliges, kissing down her neck and shoulder to bury a nose into the mating mark there. The bond hums again between them and her breath hitches when she begins to softly spasm around the swollen member inside her. This climax was not as strong as the others but it is just as devastating, if not more, and her heart throbs. 

This one follows her into bliss a short time after. 

Later she sleeps soundly wrapped in the bedding and this one’s fur. Her belly presses into the futon and the top of her hip is exposed. The tiny claw marks from the mating ritual begin to bruise slightly against the smooth skin of her backside. A warm hand palms over the small wounds and she sighs quietly into the fur; deep in her dreams. 

So beautiful. 

The hand on her hip moves to pull down more of this one’s fur to cover her completely. 

So precious.

Gold eyes turn to look out beyond the open shiro doors and into the break of dawn over the distant mountain range.

And yet so very delicate.

She makes a small sound in her sleep and this one’s eyes fall upon her prone form again. 

So very… momentary.

By the Kami, this one swears to find a way to prolong her ephemeral existence.


End file.
